The Undeniable Truth
by Georgina Walliczek
Summary: Rachel sings her heart out to get Finn back after a breakup with him,Finn does the most insensitive thing he could do after shes done singing. Quinn runs after her to make sure shes okay. Faberry, Rated M for sexual content. On Hiatus tell further notice
1. Everything's Changing

**Disclaimer: _Not my sandbox, just playing in it. Oh and also I don't own Happy by Saving Jane._**

Quinn Fabray was many things; one of these things was that she never backed down from a challenge. So when one Rachel Berry challenged her she fought with all she could. Rachel unintentionally challenged Quinn every day. Some days it was a challenge of wits, others of morel, but mostly it was a challenge of weather she could control herself.

You see Quinn had a secret; she was very much in lust with Rachel Barbra Berry. Her body reacted to her in ways that embarrassed Quinn. When Rachel would get up in glee and sing, she would have to cross her legs and scowl at the girl just so she wouldn't have the urge to jump her. She was silently cursing those sinfully short skirts that Rachel always wore. But at the same time she was completely thankful for Rachel wearing the Skirts because she would always get a glimpse of the curve of Rachel's butt and her very cute lacy boy shorts.

Rachel was currently up in front of the glee club singing Happy, by Saving Jane. Finn and Rachel seemed to hit a rough patch and broke up recently, much to Quinn's enjoyment when she found out that the glee clubs power couple had broken up. The small problem with that was Finn was trying to convince Quinn that he was once again madly in love with her. Quinn rolled her eyes in disgust because Finn was currently sitting next to her giving her the puppy eyes. Completely ignoring Rachel and who in their right mind could ignore Rachel as she sung? Rachel was pouring her heart out to this boy who was blatantly ignoring her for Quinn. Who was in fact infatuated with Rachel, Quinn rolled her eyes again when the song finished and everyone sat there silently waiting for Finn to make the next move. He just sat there looking adoringly at Quinn, sighing every few minutes. He placed his hand on Quinn's, causing her to look at him in mild disgust and he just gave her that dopy smile and said "Quinn will you be my girlfriend?"

This caused Rachel to run out of the room in tears. Everyone's eyes watched Rachel as She ran out the door. Mercedes was the first to speak, "What the heck boy? Are you trying to break Rachel?" This caused Quinn to snap her head to in Mercedes direction. "Sense when do you care about Berry?" Quinn snapped at the girl. Then she hardened her gaze and looked back to Finn, "No Finn, I will not be your girlfriend. You're insensitive and a bit crude. You couldn't even tell that Rachel was trying to get your attention. She's obviously heartbroken over you, and you just shattered her." This caused Santana to snap at Quinn in a mocking tone. "Sense when Do _YOU_ care about Berry?" Quinn glared at Santana. Santana knew about Quinn's slight infatuation with the girl. So she had to mock her for the moment, because in all honesty. Who better than Santana to call Quinn out? Quinn's glare turned into a huge smile and then she did the most remarkable thing she could ever do. She stood up and walked towards the door and right as she was leaving she said "right now."

She wasn't sure where she was going she just knew she had to find Rachel. The second she left the choir room she heard a burst of sound. She faintly heard Mercedes yell "what the hell was that!" as she started walking down the hall. She figured she'd stop by Rachel's locker to see how far the girl had gotten. But before she got that far she heard a faint sob come from the bathroom, which she had just walked by. Quinn turned around and opened the door slightly and said "Rachel? Are you in here?" In a quiet voice so not to scare the girl, Quinn heard shuffling in the bathroom. "Who's there?" Rachel said in a week voice. Quinn had never heard the girl sound so vulnerable. "Rachel, it's me Quinn." She said in a more confident voice.

Quinn was expecting Rachel to blow up at her, just not quite the extent it that it had happened in. "Why are you here Quinn? Did you come to rub it in? is it the fact that Finn wants you so much more than me? Or maybe you just enjoy torturing me! You like the fact that I'm always miserable don't you! Well go ahead rub it in; I'll always be unpretty while you get everything you want!" Rachel snapped, tears were rolling down her face as she tried so hard to keep her voice from cracking. Quinn stood there and took the verbal abuse; she waited for a moment to see what Rachel's next move would be. Rachel just sighed and let her body collapse to the floor. "Rachel, none of that is true. I have never gotten anything I want. I can't have what I want." Quinn said as she kneeled down on the floor next to Rachel. Then she continued. "I didn't come here to rub in the fact that Finn had asked me out. I actually told him no, I have no interest in someone who is going to hurt you." This caused Rachel to look up at Quinn in confusion, Quinn suddenly found her cheerio skirt very intriguing as she looked down and fiddled with the pleated material. "What did you just say? You hate me." Rachel said with conviction in her voice. "I never hated you, Rachel." Quinn mumbled under her breath.

Rachel moved back quickly in shock, she wasn't expecting Quinn to be so kind to her, or honest. "What did you mean by you never get what you want?" Rachel asked, Quinn cursed under her breath, why did Rachel have to pay attention to every detail? Oh right because that's what made Rachel; Rachel. Quinn thought to herself. Quinn was still looking down at the floor. "If I tell you Rachel, It can't leave this room." Quinn finally said as she looked up at Rachel locking eyes with the frail looking girl. Rachel matched her gaze and slowly smiled a very small smile and said "Quinn you can trust me, I promise I wouldn't tell anyone." For once in Quinn's life she felt like she could be fully honest with the girl in front of her. So she was, "Well Rachel I can't really tell you what I want, but I can show you." She said as she moved closer to the small girl, licking her lips slightly as she invaded Rachel's personal space. "Show me what Qui" Rachel was cut off by Quinn latching her mouth onto Rachel's, pushing her tongue into the smaller girl's mouth. Rachel froze for a moment before responding into the kiss; Rachel's hands flew to Quinn's neck and pulled her closer as her tongue fought with Quinn's. Quinn weaved her fingers into Rachel's hair to pull it lightly.

Rachel moaned causing Quinn to jump back and turn bright red. "You… You weren't supposed to kiss me back. You were supposed to smack me and tell me I was disgusting. Not kiss me back! That doesn't help things!" Rachel just sat there looking confused with her hand on her mouth and innocent eyes trying to figure out what the hell just happened here. "Quinn… What just happened?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes at the girl as she crossed her arms and said "I kissed you, and damn it Rachel you weren't supposed to kiss me back. You were supposed to make me feel like I'd never have a chance with you. Convince me that Finn was the only one for you. But now I have hope. I shouldn't have kissed you at all..." Rachel stood up and walked over to the girl who was currently looking very conflicted with herself.

"Quinn, I don't know what to think. But I do know one thing. That kiss did the exact opposite of disgust me. In all reality, it was better than Finns. And Yes I am confused right now by your behavior but as promised this wouldn't leave this room Quinn, But Quinn?" Rachel said in a questioning voice causing Quinn to look up at Rachel. "Yes Rachel?" She asked as she looked at the other girl who was standing above her as she sat on the floor. "If you feel the need to do that again, just ask. Thank you for making me feel a little better about myself." Rachel said as she offered to help Quinn up. Quinn smiled at Rachel and took her hand. Rachel pulled Quinn up with a heave that shocked Quinn; someone so tiny shouldn't be so strong. Then Quinn realized she was nose to nose with Rachel, this time the tiny brunet leaned forward and kissed Quinn softly on the lips.

"If you feel the need to follow me, well I guess I wouldn't stop you from doing that either." Rachel said as she winked at the tall blond and strolled out of the bathroom. Quinn just stood there in shock for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. "Rachel wait!" Quinn yelled as she ran out the door to find Rachel standing there with a promiscuous smile on her face. "I can't follow you just yet, I left all of my things in the Choir room and so did you. So we should probably go back and get our things and endure the rest of glee. Then I will follow you where ever you want to go." Rachel nodded and walked back toward the choir room.

Rachel followed Quinn into the choir room, Quinn was glaring at Finn who was currently sitting in the back row next to Puck, who was chatting with Santana. Mercedes was chatting with Kurt about said small diva behind Quinn, but once the door clicked shut everyone's attention was back on them. Quinn flinched when she realized everyone was looking at her and Rachel. Santana smiled a wicked smile at the girl, as if to ask if something juicy had happened. Quinn averted her eyes, looking anywhere but the Latina in front of her. Soon Santana was typing away at her phone and not even a second after she shut it Quinn felt her phone go off in her little pocket of her skirt. Grumbling she pulled her phone out and looked at the message.

_She kissed u. or u kissed her. - S_

_Shut up! And both ;p - Q_

Quinn quickly typed as she walked back to her spot and picked up her things so she could move to the seat next to Rachel's. Rachel looked at her with slight confusion as she sat down next to Quinn. Mr. Shue was looking at the whole situation with a loss of words. Then suddenly he stood up and paced the floor a few times. Then turned to the group of teenagers then back to pacing the floor, eventually he stopped and just stood there for a moment and said "alright I really have nothing to say to this, you're all dismissed. I will see you Monday." And with that they all collected their things and ran out of the room as quickly as they could.

Quinn was following behind Rachel quickly, the halls were fairly empty and Rachel had no need to stop by her locker, and neither did Quinn. Quinn had hitched a ride with Santana this morning so she caught up with Rachel and said "Rachel, can I catch a ride with you? Santana gave me a ride this morning and I have a feeling if I ride with her I'm going to get a million questions anyway. If you want you can just drop me off at your house and I'll walk home from there." Rachel smiled at her and said "Who said you were going home Fabray? I have a few things I want to talk to you about now." The smile seemed innocent enough but her voice made Quinn feel aroused.

Quinn followed Rachel to her car; Rachel unlocked the car and allowed Quinn to climb into the passenger seat. Once Rachel was in and everything was set she started that car and pulled out of the parking lot. Once they arrived at Rachel's house she turned to Quinn while still in the car "Quinn I can take you home still if you wish, or you can follow me inside and we can talk about what I wanted to talk about; Your choice." Rachel said with a small shy smile, Quinn looked Rachel over then reached for the door and got out of the car. She walked toward the house then turned around and looked at Rachel inquisitively. Rachel collected her things and scrambled out of the car pulling her keys out of her purse as she did so. Once on the door step she opened the door and let Quinn in, then herself. The Second the door had shut Quinn had no idea what was going on for about three seconds. Then she felt soft lips against hers and her body pressed against a hard surface. Quickly she weaved her fingers into Rachel's hair once again.

As quickly as the kiss had started it stopped. She looked down at Rachel for a moment and begun to ask "What about your fathers?" Rachel quickly cut her off. "Dad and Daddy are out of town for the weekend I have the whole house to myself." Quinn's jaw hit the floor for a moment, she looked at Rachel trying to figure out if she was implying what she was thinking she was implying. "Rachel are you saying what I think your saying?" Rachel smiled impishly as she walked away from Quinn then said as she rounded the couch. "You will just have to stay and find out Quinn." Rachel said as she sat down on the couch in the living room.


	2. My Infatuation With You

**Authors Note: Slight graphic sexual content in here, depending on your mood you may want to skip this chapter. Still not My sand box, I'm just playing in it. **

"_You will have to stay and find out Quinn" _ those words were ringing in Quinn's ears as she watches Rachel sit down on the couch. The smaller girl was trying to get comfortable while waiting for Quinn to come join her. Soon it became apparent that Quinn was in shock, and wasn't going to move soon without some motivation. "Quinn are you going to come talk to me or are you just going to stand there like an imbecile all day?" This snapped Quinn out of her little thought process. "Coming Rachel, I'm coming."

This caused Rachel to chuckle and mumble under her breath "No, not now but you will be later." Right as Quinn sat down across from Rachel, "What did you say Rachel? I couldn't hear you." Quinn asked in confusion as she looked at the other girl. Quinn's eyes quickly widened at the sight that was before her. Rachel had somehow discarded her ugly argyle sweater and was now in a very low cut black lacy tank top, somehow her stockings had also disappeared along with her flats. Rachel's plaid skirt had ridden up a bit because she was leaning back with her legs slightly spread. A rush of heat met Quinn's cheeks when she heard Rachel cough slightly to get the other girls attention. "Quinn my eyes are up here, no matter how much I enjoy you blatantly staring at me. Would you like to explain why you kissed me? You can't deny that you enjoyed it, and quite fairly I enjoyed it as well."

Quinn looked up at Rachel feeling vulnerable, and week. These were feelings she wasn't very used to when it came to other people. "Rachel I've had a crush on you sense freshman year." Quinn stated and raised her hand up to stop the oncoming rant that Rachel was about to launch into. "let me explain, before you start on that please? I know I don't deserve your attention let alone the time of day from you. I never gave you a second glance, or so you thought. Rachel I was afraid of my feelings for you, and jealous of Finn. That's why I was always trying to take him away from you. Childish I know, but it's the truth. As for the slushies I figured if I made you hate me enough one day you would snap at me and this." Quinn waved her hands at Rachel looking for a word that would fit with what she was trying to say. "Infatuation I have with you would stop. But it never did you just took it with that famous Rachel Berry smile and continued on like nothing happened. Which would frustrate me, I was desperately looking for you to look at me with distain and hate but you just kept on a happy face. Then you go and offer your friendship to me, you have no idea how difficult it was so say no. But I did because I knew if I was your friend I'd want more. Like right now with you sitting in that position isn't really helping my concentration, Rachel will you please sit differently?"

A wicked grin crossed Rachel's face, and then Rachel decided that it would be appropriate to sit differently. So she slung one leg up onto the couch so that it was up against the back cushion, and her left leg was dangling off the couch. Giving Quinn quite a view of her lacy boy short's that matched her red skirt, Quinn was trying so hard not to drool over the smaller girl but it really wasn't working well for her. "Rach… Why are you doing this to me?" Quinn heard herself say in a choppy voice that sounded unfamiliar. "Well, Quinn…" Rachel said as she moved so that she was only a few inches from Quinn, She laid her hand on Quinn's bare thigh. " I am genuinely intrigued by this fascination, and I have a little confession to make also." Rachel continued as she moved closer to Quinn, leaning in to whisper in her ear "I've had a crush on you for a while now. Not like you can blame me though Quinn, you thought I didn't notice those lingering stares?" "What? How? You knew this whole time and didn't say or do anything?" This caused Rachel to laugh at the blond next to her, and slide her hand up her thigh a little more. "Quinn, I'm gay. I know a baby lesbian when I see one. As for the Finn thing, which I know you're bound to ask about. He was a great cover but wanted to much out of it that's where that little break up came from today, of course I had to act all heartbroken over him, I just didn't expect him to ask you out in front of me. I was afraid you were going to say yes and that's why I ran off. As for Noah, same thing but he knows I'm gay Finn doesn't . I know he's silently hoping for a ménage à trois. Quinn shuddered as she heard Rachel speak in French. "Rachel, I want you. I want all of you. I'm just afraid of what will happen, Everything will change if I kiss you again, If I give into temptation and kiss you. Can we keep us a secret for a while if we do anything?" Rachel smiled and said "How about we don't keep it a total secret? We can act like we're getting along and we've become friends, and slowly progress into a "real" relationship, that is out and open with the world does that work for you?" Quinn nodded her head vigorously she was defiantly more than okay with being Rachel's friend now that all of the tension was out of the way. Quinn looked down at Rachel for a moment and said "Damn, you really are an amazing actress. Who knew that Rachel Berry was gay?" Rachel smiled, "Is this where you really want this conversation to go Quinn?"

Quinn looked down at Rachel and said "no." Then she leaned down slightly to let her lips hover close to Rachel's, she could feel her breath ghost over her own lips. "Rach… Can I kiss you again?" Rachel smiled at Quinn's meekness, "I told you Quinn, all you have to do is ask" Rachel said as she latched her mouth onto Quinn's. Rachel straddled Quinn's lap, moving her hands to the back of her head to pull Quinn's hair down and let it fall over her shoulders. As she was doing this she nipped on Quinn's lower lip and lightly scratched her nails along the blond girls scalp, causing Quinn to gasp. Giving Rachel the opening she wanted, she shoved her tongue into Quinn's mouth. Soon the blond below Rachel was fighting for dominance, pushing her tongue into Rachel's mouth searching the crevice as if her life depended on it wrapping her slick muscle around Rachel's, causing the smaller girl above her to moan. But this time, instead of jumping away when that sound came from Rachel's chest she embraced it and it drove her on. She placed her hands on Rachel's thighs and pushed the girl down so she was semi sitting on her lap. Rachel pulled away from Quinn because they both needed air. Rachel groaned as she felt Quinn's bare skin on hers, She looked down at the blond cheerleader below her and said.

"Well Quinn, now that you have me in this position, what pray tell do you plan on doing with me?" Quinn smiled at Rachel looking up at her through her lashes, "Well what I want to do and what I'm going to do maybe two very different things Rach, I want to slide my fingers as deep inside of you as I can and make you moan. But it's your choice on what we will do, I don't want to pressure you. We can either have sex here on this couch, or we can watch a movie and just hang out." Rachel sat on Quinn's lap for a moment with her finger on the side of her chin looking as if she's thinking about the situation quite thoroughly, then suddenly she pushed Quinn onto her back and straddled one of her legs pushing her body into Quinn's. Quinn moaned as she felt Rachel's body against hers. She could feel a wet heat on her thigh that Rachel was currently straddling. "Ray… Rachel… Oh god I can feel how wet you are." Rachel moaned as she pushed her body down onto Quinn's thigh. Rachel grabbed the sides of Quinn's face so she could look her in the eyes and said "Quinn I swear to all that is holy, if you don't fucking touch me right now I will get up and walk away." Quinn felt her panties dampen from the words Rachel was saying then she smiled at Rachel and said "then I'll follow you." Rachel huffed at the comment but let a small smile creep onto her face.

Soon that smile turned into a moan as Quinn attached her lips to Rachel's neck. Quinn's hands found their way underneath Rachel's skirt and they were playing with the edge of Rachel's underwear. The brunets above her hips were gyrating trying to get any type of pressure to relive the ache between her legs. Quinn moved her right hand to cup Rachel's sex, She had soaked through her lace boy shorts. Quinn pressed her hand upwards, causing Rachel to thrust her hips down into Quinn's hand. "Quinn... Please, Please touch me, I need you." Rachel panted out. Quinn moved her hand inside of her panties and looked Rachel, "are you sure? I mean aren't you still a virgin?" Rachel looked down at Quinn and smiled. "I am still a virgin, by the sense of no one else has touched me down there. But I do partake in masturbation if that's what were you wondering. Quinn I want you to take this. You're just as invested in this as I am. If it will make you feel any better, yes I will be your girlfriend, Even if it's in secret."

It was Quinn's turn to have a beaming smile on her face for once. She used her other hand to pull Rachel down to her so she could kiss her as she slid a finger inside of the small girl. Rachel bucked her hips and moaned into Quinn's mouth, pushing her tongue into the taller girls' mouth and practically devouring her. Quinn was thrusting in and out of Rachel quickly. Soon Rachel detached her mouth from Quinn. Then Rachel began begging for more, Quinn added another finger into the mix as she grazed her thumb over Rachel's clit. "Quinn... I'm … I'm gunna…" Rachel gasped out as Quinn leaned up to whisper into Rachel's ear, "Come for me, My Star." The second Quinn had spoke Rachel was thrown over the edge, hips pumping with Quinn's fingers allowing her to come down from her high. Rachel had her head resting on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn slowly withdrew her fingers from Rachel's quivering body. Curiosity got the better of her as she looked at her hand. She slowly stuck both of her fingers in her mouth. Moaning at the musky and sweet taste of the brunet, Rachel was no watching Quinn with hungry eyes as she licked off her fingers. Once Quinn let them slide out of her mouth with a pop she looked at Rachel with Dark Hazel eyes and said. "Baby you taste just like heaven."

Those words broke Rachel, She swooped down and kissed Quinn quickly then she moved to her neck and grabbed the bottom of Quinn's Cheerio's shirt and pulled it off she quickly moved to her bra. Rubbing her hands over her breasts, Rachel moved to kiss the tops of each breast. Quinn arched into Rachel's touch, then asked "Rachel please, suck them." This drove Rachel on, She unhooked the front clasp of Quinn's bra and latched her mouth onto Quinn's exposed chest. As she trailed her hand down Quinn's body, and under her skirt as she did this she stopped her attack on Quinn's breasts to look at the girl. "Quinn do you want this? I mean we can stop right now if you want." Quinn looked down at Rachel as if she was insane. "Rachel, Please! Touch me; I want you inside of me."

That's all it took for Rachel. She stripped Quinn out of her skirt and slid her fingers along her sex. Rachel moaned at how wet Quinn was, Quinn bucked her hips into Rachel's hand and weaved her fingers into Rachel's hair, giving Rachel the motivation to move back to her breasts. Rachel slowly slid a finger over Quinn's clit then dipped it into her dripping wet entrance, causing Quinn to push her hips forward. A whimper came from Quinn as Rachel continued to tease her dripping wet center, then move her mouth over to her other breast. Continuing this pattern for a few minutes in tell Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She yanked Rachel's mouth away from her breast and kissed her while bucking her hips into her hand, hoping Rachel would get the hint.

Quinn sighed into Rachel's mouth as Rachel dove two fingers into Quinn's wet heat. Rachel was quickly thrusting into Quinn with no abandon, curling her fingers and hitting Quinn's spot perfectly every time. This was causing moans to rise out of the blonds' chest in a manner that only fueled Rachel on. Eventually though the need for air was too much, Quinn pulled her mouth away from Rachel's only to realize that it wasn't for the best. Turns out, Quinn Fabray is very vocal in bed, well when compared to one Rachel Berry at least. Soon though Quinn was climaxing and screaming at the top of her lungs. The small divas name spilling over her lips in a mix of incoherencies. Rachel was coaxing Quinn down from her high so that she could remove her hand from the girl. Soon enough, Rachel pulled her hand from Quinn and was in a bone crushing hug, then moving to kiss the girl on the lips. "Rachel, you are amazing." She said as she looked in the smaller girls eyes.  
>Rachel smiled at her and said "Quinn would you like to stay the weekend with me? It gets quite lonesome here, when Daddy and Dad aren't home. I would defiantly enjoy your company." This caused Quinn to giggle at Rachel and say "What kind of secret girlfriend would I be if I didn't keep you company when your home alone?" Rachel laughed at this and moved to kiss Quinn once again. This was turning out to be a beautiful relationship. Both girls just cuddled into each other's embrace for the moment enjoying the feel of one another, but Quinn did have one complaint. "Rachel, How is it that I'm completely naked and spread eagle on your living room couch, and your still semi fully clothed?" This caused the smaller girl lying on top of her to squeeze her tighter and sigh. "Well Quinn that's because I wanted to see your very beautiful body, and I took that opportunity when it presented itself. You never did though." This caused Quinn to smile.<p>

"Rachel I…" Quinn started to say but there was a familier sound of a cell phone buzzing on the floor next to them. This caused Rachel to look confused and Quinn to giggle, "It's probably S, wondering where the hell I am, or at least if I got laid… Oh by the way, Santana knows about my crush on you." This caused Rachel to laugh. "Well that explains so much, really it does. She backed me into a corner and told me to stay away from Hudson. I figured it was because you wanted him. Not that you wanted me and, it hurt you to see me with him. Oh the irony of things, I find it quite shocking my life has changed so dramatically in the last hour. I never expected to have a very sexy, very naked Lucy Quinn Fabray on my couch in my arms." Quinn smiled at Rachel then leaned down to get her phone from her skirt by the couch on the floor. Once she had it in her hand she realized it was ringing. She looked down at Rachel and mouthed "Santana." Rachel just shrugged. She didn't care if her girlfriend answered the phone.

"Hello" Quinn said into the phone innocently.

"_What the fucking hell Q! I called you six times and texted you ten. What is so fucking important that you you can't answer your phone puta!" _

"Well Santana there is no, need to call Quinn that." Rachel blurted out, and then quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, causing Quinn to laugh at her. She faintly heard Santana chuckle through the phone.

"_Q! You dog, you're with Berry! Deets NOW!"_

"Yes for your information I am with Rachel, and No you aren't getting deets as you so crudely put it. But I am staying with her this weekend, So I have to let you go because I need to get some clothing. Bye S." Quinn said as she quickly hung up the phone so she wouldn't have to hear Santana bitch at her. But you could hear faintly before Quinn had the chance to hang up. "Why? Not like your…"

"How many people from glee knew we were gay for each other? And how the hell didn't it get out to us?" Rachel asked. Quinn laughed and thought about it for a second then answered Rachel. "Because Santana knows for me, and Puck knows for you. Which to most people would seem like the world's worst combination because they are each other's booty calls, but seeing as that's all they are to each other and they rarely talk about things with each other. Our crushes never came up in conversation. "Well that is a legitimate answer. Would you like to get dressed and head to your house so we can get you some clothing and tell your mother that your staying with me for the weekend?" Rachel replied, crawling off of Quinn so the other girl could put on the discarded clothing.

Rachel stood on the tips of her toes and stretched her back out with her arms over her head as Quinn picked up her clothing, She quickly hooked her bra and pulled up her spanks, then her skirt. Holding her top in her hand she watched Rachel stretch her body out and let a small moan out. "Rachel you apparently don't want to leave the house soon, do you?" Quinn asked in a voice dripping with lust. Rachel spun around on the tips of her toes and slowly dropped her arms. "What do you mean Quinn?" Rachel said in an innocent voice, looking at Quinn with doe eyes. Chuckling Quinn leaned down to kiss Rachel on the lips and quickly looked away from the girl as she slipped her top back on.

"Lets' go get your clothing alright Quinn? Then we can come back here and watch a movie and hang out. What do you want for dinner? I know you're not vegan, so we can order something if you want." Rachel was babbling now. Quinn placed a finger over Rachel's mouth to silence her. "Rach calm down, I'll try vegan if you want. As for the movie, that would be great. So lets' go get my clothing and I'll text my mother on the way." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand before she could continue. Then she flipped her phone open and typed a quick message to her mother.

_Mom, I'm staying with a friend this weekend alright? –Q_

_Is it a boy?-JF_

Sighing and rolling her eyes looking at the text message she got back from her mother as she got in the car with Rachel. She was giving directions to Rachel on how to get to her house, when they came to a stop at a stop sign.

_No mom, It's a Rachel Berry. From glee. The girl and I quote you "with the voice of an angel" You remember her right?- Q_

_Yes Quinnie I remember her. I'm Home so bring her inside when you get here. Alright? Love you see you soon- JF_

_Love you too- Q_

Quinn couldn't help but smile, She knew her mother was bouncing off the walls at the thought of meeting Rachel. She continued to guide Rachel to her house. When they got there Quinn turned to Rachel and smiled softly at the girl. "My mother wants to meet you, and as a safe warning she thinks your god's gift to music. So baby she is going to ask you a lot of questions; she may even make me leave you down stairs so I will try to pack quickly." Rachel smiled and said "Well I know my voice is exceptional, but god's gift is a bit of an exaggeration. I am sure I can handle your mother, your just expanding the truth slightly because you're worried. Let's go get your things." Sighing Quinn moved out of the car and Rachel fallowed. Very soon Rachel would realize how very wrong she was when it came to one Judy Fabray.

**Definitions. **

**ménage à trois = french word for threesome, If you haven't googled it yet.**

**Puta= Spanish for bitch, or whore. Derogatory slang word.**

**Deets= Santana speak for details. **

**Hopefully that helped any confusion**


End file.
